Año nuevo con los Cullen
by goddes of night - cullen
Summary: como celebran los Cullen año nuevo? celos, autos, bromas y todos lo demas


**Año Nuevo con los Cullen**

**Capitulo 01: La Idea **

**B – POV:**

Mientras iba a la sala a reunirme con el resto de la familia para el "gran anuncio" de Alice, la vi salir del despacho de Carlisle dando saltitos como loca – _oh no esto no puede ser nada bueno y lo peor es que al parecer Carlisle ya acepto, aunque si el esta de acuerdo no creo que sea nada malo o si?_

Alice, a que se debe tanta felicidad – aunque en realidad quise decir ahora cual es el macabro plan pero nada bueno saldría de hacer enojar a la duende

Ya te enteraras, vamos a la sala, rápido Bella! – Edward ya me estaba esperando sentado en el gran sillón, así que solo me deslice a su lado y me recosté en su pecho, mientras el me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y me atraía a el para darme un suave beso – _Edward era tan lindo, endemoniadamente sexy, pero era el hombre mas sobreprotector que conozco pero ahora que ya soy como el no tiene porque preocuparse por mi o al menos no tanto como antes, el nunca cambiara y yo nunca dejare de amarlo_ –

Rosalie estaba sentada en el regazo de Emmett en el sofá individual , mientras Esme y Carlisle estaban en el sofá doble.

Que tiene en mente ahora? – le pregunte mientras me separaba de el y miraba a Alice que venia con Jasper.

No tengo la menor idea – me respondió mientras se encogía de hombros

Alice se para frente a nosotros y Jasper se sentó en el suelo

Bueno familia ahora que estamos todos reunidos. Empecemos. Bueno como ya sabrán faltan pocos muy pocos días para año nuevo – _Como no me lo imagine_ – así que he decidido que vamos a hacer una ¡gran fiestaaa!!!... para celebrar sobretodo que tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia y además… –

Pero Alice no tienes que hacer esto por mi, bien sabes que odio las fiestas –

Lo siento mucho pero ya que ahora eres mi nueva hermana tendrás que acostumbrarte, demás esta fiesta no solo es para ti, no me dejaste terminar, también es porque hace mucho no vemos a nuestros amigos verdad Carlisle?

Lo que dice Alice es cierto, además creo que necesitamos algo de diversión – nos dijo Carlisle

Y… entonces que dicen? –

Alice es una idea fantástica – Dijo Rosalie sonriendo visiblemente emocionada por la idea

Si, ya necesitábamos de una fiesta estilo Cullen – dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rose

Jazz?...

Que quieres que diga, amor, me encanta la idea

Edward, Bella … no sean aguafiestas ok?

Ya que, igual vas a ganar verdad?- le dije

Sip, yo siempre gano

Acaso tengo elección – se limito a decir Edward

No, no la tienes – la duende siempre se salía con la suya

Bueno entonces ya estamos de acuerdo –

Y cual es el plan Alice? – pregunto Jasper

Oh, es muy simple Jazz, para empezar la fiesta no va a ser muy formal – _por lo menos es algo_ _no? _– se me ocurrió que para hacer algo diferente todos los hombres deben llevar un sombrero q combine con su ropa obviamente y las mujeres, pues ella no tienen que traer sombrero, pero todas deben venir con vestidos cortos, arriba de la rodilla – _si, la felicidad no dura mucho_ –

Carlisle y Esme se van a encargar de llamar a todos nuestros amigos para invitarlos – los aludidos se limitaron a asentir

Rose y Yo nos encargaremos de la decoración – genial al menos no tendría que preocuparme por eso – Bella tu nos puedes ayudar _si quieres_ – _era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_

Ah, casi me olvido – _como si eso fuera_ _posible_ – hoy tenemos que ir de compras TODOS bueno menos Carlisle y Esme porque ya tienen sus trajes así que nos vemos aquí exactamente a las 2:00 pm. Eso es todo por ahora – fue lo ultimo que dijo luego tomo la mano de Jasper y subieron en dirección a sus cuartos, lo mismo hicieron Rose y Em

Bueno al parecer no hay escapatoria – comente para mi misma, al mismo tiempo q Carlisle y Esme salían al jardín

Ninguna – Me respondió Edward mientras se inclinaba para darme un beso en el hombro – _no se como podía hacerme sentir tantas cosas con solo un roce de sus labios, era magnifico – _ luego fue subiendo por mi cuello donde se detuvo –

Sabes amor, _esto _ya no me gusta – dijo señalando el vestido que traía puesto. Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa

Si quieres puedo cambiarme, pero porque ya no… ? – dije confundía ya que el mismo lo escogió esta mañana. A veces pienso que Edward de verdad es bipolar

Tonta Bella – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de atrapar mis labios en un beso apasionado, automáticamente subí mis manos a sus cuello enredándolas en su cabello broncíneo, mientras el me tomaba por la cintura y me levantaba del sillón – _en estos momentos era tan útil no tener que respirar _–

Todavía quieres que te explique porque ya no me gusta tu vestido – mientras su mano subía por mis muslos – sonreí contra sus labios cuando me di cuenta a que se refería , lo volví a besar casi con desesperación y el me respondió con la misma intensidad, a la vez que me llevaba hacia su habitación, nuestra habitación.


End file.
